His Butler, In Love?
by BlackKitty102
Summary: Ciel is deeply in love with Sebastian... however Sebastian isn't too sure how he feels. Though ups and downs he finally finds out that he- LOL you thought I was going to tell you but if you want to know then you know what to do. ;-)


Hi guys, how's it going? I'm here with the first chapter of His Butler, In Love!?. This story is based off of both the anime and the manga. Ciel is twenty and finally taller than Sebastian but it's only an inch. Sebastian looks the same as always. Surprisingly so does Mey-Rin and Bard look the same. Finny looks the same but he's Bard's height. Sebastian and Ciel are both demons and that's why they lived so long But they're not in this story much... Maybe. :-P This story starts in the Ciel's normal era but the story takes place in moth of the modern era Sebastian's room at 4:30 am.

**Some things you want to know**

When I say fit body I don't me very muscular. I mean a normal healthy body with a it pack and normal sized muscles.

When I say dirty blond hair I mean the color not that's it's actually dirty.

I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Party Time!**

Sebastian alarm rung, its annoying noise that seem to stab his brain. He turned it off with no desire to get up however the meows coming from the closet quickly changed his mind. As he sighed and opened the closet door, a stream of adorable cats jumped out and onto hugged them all at once playing with each cat as he groomed their fur.

'_Can there be a more perfect animal with fangs claws so sharp, paw so pink and softs and fur so smooth and shiny?' _He asked himself already knowing the answer.

He looked at the calendar, sighing a dismal was January 12th, Elizabeth Midford birthday and it so happened to fall on _the week that shall not be named _in Sebastian's words. However, luckily,this week was almost over and today was the last day thoughit was the hardest of all.

It was 6:00 am and time to start his master's breakfast. He put all the kitties back into the closet and whispered, "I'll be back with a bowl of milk for you." He wentinto the kitchen and cooked Ciel's breakfast. He looked as if he was dancing the walls of foox as he cooked, then he laid the food on the cart and went to Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, Tanaka and Snake to give them their instructions for the day, then dismissed them. Later at 8:25 he rolled up the food cart in Ciel's room and opened the curtains.

"Time to get up my lord, it's a new day and you have plenty of work to do." He said as he turned to face his master's bed. Ciel groaned, rolling over to his other side while pulling the covers over his face. Sebastian sighed. "My lord, you're acting like a child. It's time to get up."

"...Five more... minutes..." Ciel yawned out in a deep voice and went back to sleep. Sebastian walked over to the side Ciel was facing and ripped the covers off him. He shuddered at the sudden wave of cold air and searched for the missing covers, however, soon enough he was forced to open his eyes. Looking up at Sebastian with his mismatched eyes, he scowled and held out his hand. "Covers." He demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my lord however I can give you your morning tea, given that you get up." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel sat straight up as Sebastian poured his tea. "Today we have a Masala chai tea blend." He said as he handed Ciel his cup of tea. Ciel swirled the tea then took a sip.

"If you'll excuse me." Sebastian said with a bow and went in the bathroom connected to the bedroom and poured water into the tub for Ciel's bath. Soon Ciel finished with his tea and walked into the steamy bathroom where Sebastian was jacketless, with his sleeves rolled up, checking the water temperature. "It's ready for you, my lord." Sebastian said then dried his hands and excused himself from that bathroom.

When Sebastian was gone Ciel began to strip. First his blue and white striped and collared pajama shirt with long sleeves, revealing his slave mark on his lower back, followed by his lower garments. Placing them in the basket near the door, he then scrubbed himself with the soap before entering the bath. Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his pillow and crossed his legs which hung off the end of the tub. A grayish blue curtain of hair in contrast with his porcelain white skin and now manly figure, barely towering over sebastian, made him appealing both to women and men.

While Ciel was in the bath Sebastian picked out his outfit and laid it on the bed. Today Ciel was wearing his usual outfit, a steel blue long sleeved jacket with the same color pants, a black and dark gray vertical striped vest, blue-gray collared shirt, oxford blue bow tie,dark gray socks and black flat dress shoes. He began to slip into unconsciousness once more until Sebastian came, knocked on the door and told him it's time to get out. Sebastian stood outside as Ciel got dressed. Ciel stepped outside of his room and followed Sebastian to the dining hall. Sebastian pulled out the chair for Ciel and he sat down in it. He then scooted up to the table and waited for his meal.

"Today's breakfast is orange juice, buttermilk pancakes, maple syrup, and a side of bacon and eggs." Sebastian said as he sat the plate full of food before Ciel. As Ciel ate, Sebastian began to read the schedule out loud to his master. "Today's schedule consists of signing documents at 10:00 am. Then the usual. At 4:30 we go pick up Lady Elizabeth's present. Then her twenty-first birthday party at 6:00 pm to 11:00"

"I see... I'll be in my study." Ciel said then excused himself and went to his study. Sebastian cleaned up the table and put the plates on the cart then pushed the cart towards the kitchen but just before he pulled the cart up to it's destination there was a big bang and black smoke burst threw the door. Sebastian ran into the kitchen only to find Bard covered with smoke and with a frizzy afro. He was slumped on the floor with a cigarette in his mouth. Sebastian stood in front of Bard and looked down on him. Instead of his creepy smile you could clearly see he was pissed off. His bangs casted a shadow from the bridge of nose, up but his eye still shined a cold brown color, filled with fiery rage. The words he spoke were cold as ice. They pierced Bard like blades while Sebastian's demonic aura flowed all around him on the walls. (Thankfully it only looked a really creepy shadow so Bard thought it was only his imagination... after a while.)

"I gave you one order and that was to boil some water. Now how did you manage to **blow up the kitchen.**"

"W-W-Well-" Bard started but got cut off by Sebastian.

"No let me guess. You went to boil the water and thought it would be faster to use your **explosives **to get the job done. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah-"

"**YOU Idiot!**" Sebastian yelled and continued to scold Bard. Twenty minutes later he was finished. Bard walked out of the kitchen with both hands in his pockets, slouched over, mumbling words to himself and smoking as usual. He walked outside to see Finny pulling weeds and May-Rin was cleaning the table outside. He plopped down on the steps leading to the garden.

"What happened Bard? Did Mr. Sebastian yell at you again?" Mey-rin asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah... but he was more mad than usual. What crawled up his bloody ass and died!"

"I've noticed that too. I tried my best to put away the dishes and I broke a few but not as many as I usually did but he got so mad that he sent me out here to clean, yes he did." Mey-rin said as she gripped the cloth she use to clean the windows tightly.

"Me too, I wonder if something happened to Mr. Sebastian, he seems on edge." Said Finny.

While Mey-rin, Bard and Finny were conversing outside Sebastian was inside the kitchen (which he fixed with magic) fixing Ciel's lunch but still trying to calm down his nerves. By 12:26 he was finish cooking and got to Ciel's office at 12:29. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and waited until 12:30 then knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said Ciel from behind the door. Sebastian put his happy face on and entered the room and rolled the food cart in. Ever since five years ago the Funtom company has skyrocketed and the paperwork had too so Ciel now eats lunch and dinner in his office. Sebastian did as he was told and rolled in the food cart to the side of his desk. He then cleared the papers which he placed in the corner of the desk. He set down a plate with a silver cover. Sebastian placed down a saucer and poured coffee and set the cup on the saucer. He then lifted up the cover and placed it on the cart and took away the papers Ciel was reading. Ciel glared at him and Sebastian just smiled at him.

"Today your drink is a cafe mocha and for lunch we have a sandwich with toasted wheat bread, tomatoes, lectures, sliced turkey, American cheese, olives and black pepper." He explained and Ciel began to eat.

After Ciel was done Sebastian cleaned up the workspace. Sebastian came back and carried in Ciel's coat, cane and top hat. Ciel put on his navy blue frock coat and Top hat that Sebastian handed to him then went down stairs. Ciel headed for the front door as Sebastian went to drop off the plates and instructed Bard to wash them with put his explosives. He then flashed to Ciel's side and opened the door for his master and followed him outside. Sebastian opened the carriage for Ciel who walked in, followed by Sebastian then signaled the driver to begin the journey. They rode for about an hour then reached a store called Heaven's Dresses to pick up Elizabeth's present.

Sebastian got out of the carriage first, and held the door opened the door for Ciel to pass. They walked into the store and passed by many girls looking at all types of dresses and whispering about how handsome both Sebastian and Ciel were. Sebastian could hear every word that was said and could hear their giggling which further annoyed Sebastian. And the last thing u want is a powerful demon like who was still in the process of calming down after yelling at the other servants, killing everyone in the store. He tried to put on a pleasant face but you could still notice his eye twitching. There was a woman in her late 40's with her dirty blond hair pulled back into a bun. "Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We're here for the dress order for Phantomhive" Sebastian said.

"Phantomhive..." the lady flipped through some papers. "Oh, yes Phantomhive! I'll go get it now." She said then ran to the back of the store and a few minutes later she came out with a long peach lolita dress with a same color corset, seven rows of ruffles and three of those ruffles in the middle were gold. There were ruffles at that the top that served as short sleeves that hanged off of the shoulders.

"Wrap it up please." Said Sebastian. She did as was told and put it in an elegant container with a bow. Sebastian paid for it and then they headed back home where Ciel got ready for the party. Sebastian went to his room and tried to collect himself. He played with his kittens, he fed them and brushed them knowing full well that it would take Ciel a long time to put on the outfit Elisabeth picked out for him. After he was finish tending to his kittens he felt Ciel summon him. He flashed in front of Ciel who was at the front door. He wore seven rings (including his family ring), each the one was one of the color's of the rainbow which match his hat that was violet with a rainbow ribbon that was missing violet and red and tied into a bow with a red rose in the middle of the bow. He also wore a white dress shirt with many ruffles on the collar and the ends of the sleeved that both stuck out of the violet jacket which also had a red rose pinned to the upper right pocket. He also wore violet pants and black dress shoes. His cane which he walked with was also rainbow colored. Sebastian could barely hold back the laughter. "You look... very colorful... my lord." Ciel glared at him in return the headed out the door without even waiting for Sebastian to open it and headed for the carriage. Sebastian rushed behind him with Elisabeth's Present in hand and soon the ended up at the Midford mannor. Ciel didn't even get a chance to step into the manor before Elizabeth tackled him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Ciel! I'm so glad that you caaaaaaaaaame!" She gasped "and you're in the outfit I picked out for you!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Elisabeth... can't... breath..." Ciel gasped out.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to." She said as she let him go. Elizabeth wore the same thing as Ciel however it was in dress form. "Come on let's go meet the people." She said then pulled Ciel inside. Sebastian went to his post and worked with a pleasant smile on his face. The night was filled with dancing, eating, talking and singing (only happy birthday though) but during the party Elizabeth pulled Ciel into a room and looked the door. "Ciel you don't know how much I missed you." she said, put her arms around his neck then kissed.

_'I knew she was she was going to pull something like this_.' He thought as he kept his eyes open with an emotionless expression on his face and continued that same expression when she pulled back. "Ciel... let's do something... fun." She said the tried to undo his jacket. Ciel pushed her hand away and she looked up at him with a confused look. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just don't think we should do this... we're not married." He said not wanting to hurt her feeling however he did not mean it since he know he would never marry her. He was gay and he was in love with Sebastian ever since the day he turned into a demon, however he knew Sebastian would never accept his love knowing he was completely disgusted by homosexuals.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yet." She added "We basically are Ciel. We just need to set a date so-"

"It's getting late. I have to go home now. I still have some work to do." He said then left.

"You're terrible Ciel Phantomhive!" Elizabeth yelled as Ciel left the room. Ciel walk down the hall and up to Sebastian.

"It's time to go Sebastian. Call the carriage." Ciel demanded.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked with his smile that pissed Ciel off. "Did you not do everything you wanted?" Sebastian said as he stretched out everything to imply something dirty. Ciel gave him a "_if you keep talking I will murder you." _look so Sebastian shut up and called the carriage. They both got in and drove to the mansion. It was a long drive from Elizabeth's home to Ciel's and it was raining so they had to take even longer. Ciel was looking at he the rain fall while he rested his head on his hand being bored out of his mind and just wanting to go home just as Sebastian was but for a total different reason. He want to get away from his his master before he does something... unpleasant to him.

_'Just make it through this and everything will be alright. There is no need to do those type of things to the young master. Just ignore it, just ignore it.' _Sebastian thought over and over as he tried to ignore those persistent urges but he wanted to be held, no, he needed to be held. He needed to know the feeling of something warm inside of him, taking him slowly, getting rougher and rougher. He needed to call Ciel's name each time he was thrusted into. He could imagine it all in his head, two bodies becoming one and a room full with sweet moan as they melt into each other in total ecstasy. He blushed at the thought then shook his head to get rid of it. He rubbed his thighs together and felt something... hard. He looked down and thought _'Oh no.' _He blushed a deeper red and quickly shoved his hands in between his thighs to cover his erection then looked over at his master who was still looking out of the window. They rode along and Sebastian silently cursed the road for being so bumpy because each bump they went over it would cause him to jump up and land softly on his hand which rubbed his erection. Which only worsened it and made him crave more. He kept his head down to hide his flushed face and wondered how long he could withstand this _"torture"_. After twenty minutes Ciel turned towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian when we get ho- are you okay?" Ciel said in a concerned voice.

"Yes I am fine my lord." Sebastian said quickly.

Ciel scooted next to him and turned his head to look at Sebastian's face which startled Sebastian and caused him to jump causing Ciel to see his face. "You're obviously not okay. Are you sick or something?" Ciel asked as he felt Sebastian forehead for a fever.

Sebastian blushed even more as he thought _'The young lord's hands feels... so... good.'_

"Sebastian what is the matter?" He heard his name called again.

_'Such a warm... sweet voice.' _At the sound of his name one his master's lips made him lose the power to sit up straight and he press his head agents Ciel's chest and hugged him softly. He too a deep breath, inhaling his master's sent _'He smells so good.'_ He thought and did the same thing over and over again.

Ciel retired the hug cautiously "Sebastian..." Ciel whispered. Sebastian could feel Ciel's breath on his neck which sent a tingly sensation though his whole body and sent him over the edge.

"I-I'm sorry my lord I'm not... feeling like myself today." Sebastian looked up at Ciel with his eyes full of want and moved his hand to the bulge that was growing in between his legs. "Please.. fix me." Ciel's could believe what was happening. He thought it was another of his dreams and pinched himself and when he felt the pain he realized it wasn't a dream.

_'This is really happening, this is really Sebastian's... cock in my hand and... and he's asking me to...'_ He pushed Sebastian away gently the put his palm on his cheek.

"Do you really mean this Sebastian?" Ciel asked still not believing what was happening.

Sebastian nodded shyly. "I don't want anyone else to do this... because I-I've loved you for a long time a-and I know it's selfish to say so since you have Ms. Elizabeth but... it's the truth. "

" I... I feel the same way."

Sebastian smiled and put his hand on Ciel's hand and that was covering his cheek and leaned in to it.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said as he landed in and gave Sebastian a small kiss, pulled back then kissed Sebastian deeply. As they kissed they slid until Sebastian's back was on the cushions of the chair and he put his arms around Ciel's neck. Ciel slowly rubbed his hand from Sebastian's nipples all the way to his butt and caressed it. Sebastian took his arms from Ciel's neck and started undoing Ciel's jacket. Ciel took off his jacket and his shirt revealing his toned chest. When Ciel backed away Sebastian noticed that his jacket, vest and shirt were undone which left his chest bare. Sebastian took off his vest and his jacket but Ciel was already sucking his nipples before he could take off his shirt. Ciel sucked one nipple vigorously as he rubbed the other while Sebastian clench his back. Ciel then switched nipples and his hand drew circles on the other one. His hand trailed down Sebastian's chest to Sebastian's manhood and used one finger and trailed down the bulge in his pants which was rock hard. Ciel rubbed the bulge with the palm of his hand the brought his head down and licked it.

"D-Don't tease me like that master." said Sebastian which made Ciel only smile. Ciel then unbuckled and unzipped Sebastian's pants and then slid them off with his underwear that revealed his cock that stood straight up. Sebastian shivered.

"Is it cold Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a hushed tone.

"A-A little."

"Then let me warm you up." Ciel said then licked it slowly from the base to the tip as Sebastian closed his eyes. He flicked his tongue then kissed the head which gain him a muffled moan. Ciel continued to llck and kiss Sebastian's manhood all over then stopped Sebastian almost opened his eyes but felt a warmth engulf him. He cocked his head back and opened his mouth to let out a silent moan as his torso rose. Ciel immersed Sebastian's cock in his mouth and bobbed his head while sucking. Sebastian filled the space with his moans as he tangled his fingers in Ciel's hair.

"I'm... I'm cumming" Sebastian breathed out staggeredly. Ciel stopped and got off Sebastian's cock.

"Not yet. You're not allowed to." Ciel said with a devilish smirk on his face. He made it back to Sebastian's lips and started to french him as he rubbed Sebastian's manhood. A small war of dominance happened in their mouths that Ciel quickly won. Sebastian enjoyed the sensation of Ciel's tongue exploring every region of his mouth and reached for Ciel's man hood and started to rub his hand up and down the bulge.

"Sebastian..."

"Let me do something for you too my lord." Sebastian said then made Ciel sit the correct way in the carriage and began to suck his lord's cock. Ciel sighed in satisfaction as he drew circles around Sebastian's ass hole that was in plain sight. "Ah... my lord..." Sebastian moaned out. Ciel then raised Sebastian's head off of his cock and put three fingers inside of Sebastian mouth.

"Suck." Ciel ordered and Sebastian did as he was told. When Ciel's fingers were thoroughly coated and pulled them out and told Sebastian to turn around. Sebastian did as he was told and went into a doggy style position. Ciel drew a circle around Sebastian's entrance once more then slid his finger in Sebastian. Sebastian tightened around the finger. "Oh, so this is your first time being touched here." Ciel said the shoved another finger inside. Sebastian nodded and moaned as Ciel moved his fingers around.

"Ah... AH... m-master... n-no. D-Don't move th-! Ah!" Sebastian moaned out.

"Sebastian, shhh. You don't want the driver to here you, do you?" Ciel slightly chuckled.

Sebastian shook his head. Ciel added the last finger and began to move them in a scissor motion. This sensation caused Sebastian's arms to become like jello but before Sebastian could fall Ciel pulled him onto his lap and shoved his fingers even deeper into Sebastian. "Ah!" Sebastian moaned as he arched his back. Ciel started to thrust his fingers in to Sebastian and each time was harder then the next. "Master..." Sebastian said as he hugged Ciel gently."M... More..." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

Ciel smiled and whispered "As you wish." He then pulled his fingers out. He then replaced it with his big cock. He put it and out slowly then faster and faster until it looked like Sebastian was bouncing on it.

"You're so tight Sebastian. Ah."

"M-Master..."

"I know, me too."

"I-I'm coming!"

"Me too." and with that they came together.

"I-It so... hot." Sebastian committed and then fell into a deep sleep. Ciel smiled and got him and himself dressed. They still had a 30 minutes before they got back home so he allowed him to sleep on his lap until they got home. Ciel carried Sebastian out of the carriage and into the mansion in a princess style. Mey-Rin ran to the door.

"Whats wrong with Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked.

"He's just been under a lot of stress lately and it finally caught up to him." He said then went up stairs towards his room. Mey-Rin looked confused by her master's movements.

"My lord, Mr. Sebastian's room is down here."

"I know that however the beds upstairs are much softer than Sebastian's therefore he's sleeping in one of those rooms." Ciel clarified. Mey-Rin nodded and then went to her room. Ciel then went into his room and changed Sebastian into one of his nightshirts that barely covered his hips. Then he changed into a matching bottom. He tucked Sebastian in bed then got in bed himself and went to sleep.

* * *

So... that's it. (not with the story, with the chapter) Please tell me how you like it and what I could do better. Peace out and baby metal


End file.
